Other Believers
Other Believers *'James "Jim" Dekker'- First Appearance: Book #28 GC satellite operator helping the kids. *'Josey and Tom Fogarty'- First Appearance: Book #3 A police officer and his wife who helped the kids capture burglars after the Rapture; their children were raptured. *'Coach Handlesman'- First Appearance: Book #5 An employee at Nicolae High that acts as if he works against the kids but actually is trying to help them. He took the blame for Vicki and the Underground *'Maxwell and Louise Stahley'- First Appearance: Book #9 - Parents of Darrion,Judd and Vicki find Max and Louise after being led to their mansion,after receiving a cryptic phone call from Ryan when he was kidnapped in The Search. Max works for the Security Services and after finding some sensitive information out about Carpathia the GC want him dead. Following the intense rescue of Darrion and Ryan from their kidnappers, Maxwell Stahley is shot,however, he becomes a believer in Christ as he is dying. His wife,Louise, becomes a believer shortly following her husband's death. She gives Judd money to replenish the money he has lost due to White Collar Crime. Louise also gives the Young Trib Force the use of any of the Stahley's resources including their plane and pilot,Taylor Graham. Louise dies following the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake. *'Pete Davison'- First Appearance: Book #12 A biker friend of Vicki and Judd that help them with many of their recon works. Pete is killed when he refuses to take The Mark Of The Beast. *'Zeke Jr.'- First Appearance: Book #16 He gave the core trib force fake identities and gave them the schoolhouse to live in. He often helps them by bringing them food and other supplies. *'Cheryl Tiffane'- First Appearance: Book #29 A pregnant young woman from Iowa. She gives her child to Josey and Tom. She has a nervous breakdown. One of the main criticisms of the series results from this controversial plot with a mother, unsure about her feelings whilst pregnant, giving up her child and being barred from seeing it. This resulted in her kidnapping her son just so she could see him. *'Colin and Rebecca "Becky" Dial'- First Appearance: Book #27 A Wisconsin couple with an underground hideout. Colin disguised himself as a Supreme Commander of the GC to break the believers out of jail. *'Bo and Ginny Shariton'- First Appearance: Book #25 Helped the kids hide from the GC. They were closest to Charlie and treat him like a son. *'Margaret "Maggie" Carlson'- First Appearance: Book #27 Helped Vicki and Darion escape the GC. *'Mr. Mitchell Stein'- First Appearance: Book #7 A Jewish friend of Young Trib Force and one of the 144,000 witnesses. Father of Chaya Stein. *'Naomi Tiberias'- First Appearance: Book #33 Works with computers in Petra. Falls in love with Chang Wong but they decide to postpone marriage until after the Glorious Appearing. *'Marshall Jameson'- First Appearance: Book #35 Leader of the Avery, Wisconsin believers. *'Lenore Barker' - First Appearance: Book #19 A woman the young trib force takes in. Has a baby\toddler named Tolan. She becomes a believer right as the fifth judgment, locusts that will sting any non-believer, are unleashed. When Vicki, Shelly and Conrad leave, she takes care of everyone at the schoolhouse. Helps a woman named Anita escape Manny's gang. *'Pavel Rudja'- First Appearance: Book #11 Judd's friend from New Babylon. They meet on Tsion Ben-Judah's web site, and he helps Judd and Lionel while they are in Israel. He dies from the condition that put him in a wheelchair while Judd, Lionel, Sam, and Nada visit him in New Babylon. *'Ty Spivey'- First Appearance: Book #32 son of Mountain Militia leader Cyrus Spivey and brother to Young Trib Force member Tanya Spivey *'Manny Augilara'- First Appearance: Book #29 A Mexican American escapee from GC jail, is shot and beaten to death by former gang members. *'Chad Harris'- First Appearance: Book #29 A fellow believer who secretly gets a GC Peacekeeper uniform from Z. He helps hide Vicki and her friends on the way back to Wisconsin. Later, he tried to get Judd for Vicki but is executed by the guillotine before he finds Judd. He fell in love with Vicki, but then he realized that she was in love with Judd. *'Thomas "Tom" and Luke Gowin'- First Appearance: Book #20 Two brothers who saved Judd and Lionel's life while in South Carolina. The two die trying to kill members of the GC. *'Jacques Madeleine'- First Appearance: Book #33 A French man who sheltered Westin Jakes, Judd, and Lionel after they help Westin escape from an execution onstage orchestrated by Z-Van. His son, Perryn, dies instead of Westin. *'Jamal and Lina Ameer'- First Appearance: Book #18 A couple in Jerusalem who accommodate Judd and Lionel during their stay in Israel. Parents of Nada and Kaisim. *'Mr. Wong'- Chang Wong's father. Forces Chang to take the Mark by knocking him out with a drug. Becomes a believer and is executed by the loyalty enforcement facilitator (guillotine). *'Andre Dupree'- Lionel Washington's uncle. he is killed by a gangster LeRoy Banks.He became a Christian a moment before he died.